1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an access control system, and more particularly to an access control system based on wireless communication network and a control method thereof.
2. The Related Art
Currently, urban residents who live in residential areas have gradually realized residential area management. As the urban residents request a safety management of the residential area to be promoted continuously, an access control system based on wireless communication network has been widely used in the daily safety management of the residential area. Accordingly, the urban residents living in the corresponding residential area are users of the access control system. The access control system based on the wireless communication network generally includes a mobile device, a control device connected with the mobile device wirelessly, and an electronic lock device electrically connected with the control device. The mobile device defines a specific button, When the user wants to pass the access control system, the user just need press the specific button of the mobile device to send out a control signal to the control device, and then the control device sends the control signal to the electronic lock device for unlocking the electronic lock device.
However, the electronic lock device of the aforesaid access control system is unlocked only by virtue of pressing the specific button of the mobile device, and everyone who holds the mobile device can unlock the electronic lock device. As a result, a usage security of the access control system is affected.